First Kiss?
by Hyelaflaf
Summary: Temari alergi ciuman? Apa sebabnya?/Kau tidak tahu ya? Ciuman pertama Temari itu-/Bisakah kau tidak membahasnya?/Semi-Canon. Sequel You're The One. Warning inside. DLDR.


**First Kiss?**

 _By: Hyelaflaf_

 **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Story © Hyelaflaf**

 **Main cast : Shikamaru x Temari**

 **Other : Raito Yuki (OC)**

 **Special Thanks to:**

 **FahChan yang udah bantu saya nyari nama OC:") *pelukcium *ditendang**

 **WARNING!**

 **OOC, Banjir typo, Abal, Gaje, Bikin mules(?), Author amatir, DLDR**

 _Happy Reading~_

Sudah tiga hari sejak Temari keluar dari rumah sakit, dan Shikamaru dengan alasan ingin menghabiskan waktu liburan, tetap tinggal di Suna. Yah, entah itu hanya akal-akalannya saja atau memang menurutnya Suna merupakan _spot_ yang bagus untuk berlibur.

Mari kesampingkan fakta keanehan Shikamaru dalam memilih tempat liburan, karena sekarang kita akan melihat hal yang sama anehnya.

Shikamaru. Sedang. Mengencani. Temari.

Mengesankan sekali mengingat bagaimana seramnya gadis itu saat ia menyatakan cinta.

Titel 'kencan' didapatkan pasangan ini bukan karena kemesraan yang mereka umbar, karena jujur saja, itu bukan gaya keduanya. Mereka dinyatakan sedang berkencan karena tempat yang dikunjungi. Yah, festival kembang api memang selalu menjadi kandidat utama tempat kencan, bukan?

Hanya satu yang menjadi masalah saat ini. Mereka tidak bergandengan tangan. Oh, Shikamaru bukannya suka mengumbar kemesraan di depan umum, bukan. Hanya saja tangan bebas Temari seakan memanggil-manggil untuk digandeng. Terdengar menggelikan? Artinya kau belum pernah merasakan berjalan beriringan dengan kekasihmu disertai tatapan memuja penggemarnya. _Mendokusei_.

Berbekal keberanian yang ia punya, Shikamaru menggerakkan tangannya mendekati tangan Temari yang tergantung bebas. Sedikit lagi... Tinggal sedikit lagi-

"Lihat, ada permen kapas!"

-sebelum tangan Temari terangkat menunjuk sebuah stan. Sial.

Shikamaru cepat-cepat menyusul Temari yang sudah lebih dulu berjalan menuju stan permen kapas itu sebelum sang gadis membayar, harga dirinya sebagai seorang pria bisa jatuh kalau membiarkan gadis yang bersamanya membayar sendiri.

Mereka kembali berjalan setelah Temari mendapatkan permen kapasnya. Dan sekali lagi, Shikamaru berusaha menggandeng kekasihnya. Tinggal sedikit lagi... Sedikit lagi...

"Temari!"

-Sebelum seseorang meneriakkan nama sang gadis kemudian melesakkan diri diantara mereka.

Belum sampai disitu, si pengganggu juga merangkul kekasihnya. Mungkin bukan masalah kalau orang itu perempuan, tapi sayangnya dia laki-laki. Dan cukup tampan. Sial.

"Bagaimana keadaanmu? Aku panik sekali mendengarmu luka parah, tapi begitu sampai rumah sakit mereka bilang kau sudah keluar. Ckck, harusnya aku tahu gadis sepertimu mana tahan tertidur lama-lama,"

Orang itu menyerocos tanpa henti sampai-sampai tanpa sadar menghadiahi hujan lokal di wajah lawan bicaranya.

Ctak!

"Bicara pelan-pelan, bodoh!"

Yang dibalas dengan jitakan 'halus' di kepala.

Cukup adil.

Shikamaru tertawa puas dalam hati. Astaga, siapapun tolong kembalikan Shikamaru yang dulu.

Yang dijitak mengusap-usap kepalanya kemudian nyengir polos. "Kau sendirian?"

Demi apapun Shikamaru ingin meneriaki pria di sampingnya kalau tak ingat situasi. _Memangnya aku ini transparan?_

"Tidak," Jawaban Temari cukup untuk membuat sang lawan bicara celingukan. Kemudian begitu matanya mendapati Shikamaru, ia berseru,

"Astaga! Kau Nara Shikamaru, kan? Jadi berita itu benar? Kau mengencani gadis ini?"

Kali ini Shikamaru yang mendapat hujan lokal. Ya Tuhan.

"Bisa dibilang begitu," Shikamaru menjawab ogah-ogahan kontras dengan hatinya yang berdetak tidak normal.

Tapi jawaban Shikamaru lebih dari cukup untuk membuat sang lawan bicara berseru tidak percaya. Tak lama kemudian sebuah tangan merangkul pundaknya.

"Astaga, sulit dipercaya! Aku penasaran bagaimana caramu menjinakkan singa betina ini, dia tidak menghajarmu kan?"

Temari merengut tak suka. Shikamaru _sweatdrop_. _Asal kau tahu saja, dia bahkan hampir membunuhku!_ Tapi jawaban itu tertahan di lidah.

"Tidak kurasa," Suaranya mengecil di akhir tanda ragu. Orang di sampingnya tergelak.

"Biar ku tebak, dia memukulimu? Atau menginjak kakimu? Atau bahkan menerbangkanmu?"

Tebakannya hampir semua benar. Dari gaya bicaranya yang seolah sangat mengenal Temari, Shikamaru menebak orang ini mungkin sahabat dekatnya.

"Berhenti berkata seolah-olah aku semenyeramkan itu, Raito,"

 _Jadi namanya Raito_. Temari mendelik tajam. Raito tergelak, tampak tidak takut sama sekali. Sudah kebal rupanya.

"Ah, ya! Bicara soal kencan, kalian sudah ciuman?"

 _Ciuman?!_

Shikamaru hampir tersedak ludahnya sendiri, pertanyaan orang ini selain blak-blakan juga sangat. sangat. tidak. mengenal. privasi.

Lain Shikamaru, lain Temari, gadis itu sekarang tengah memasang _death glare_ terbaiknya karena menyadari kemana arah pembicaraan ini berlangsung.

Melihat ekspresi dua orang itu, Raito mendesah frustasi. "Jadi belum ya? Ckckck, sudah kuduga kau masih alergi ciuman, Temari."

Shikamaru mengernyit samar. Alergi ciuman? Suatu hal yang baru didengarnya. Raito yang melihat raut heran Pemuda Nara itu kemudian mendekatkan wajahnya untuk berbisik. "Kau tidak tahu, ya? Ciuman pertama Temari itu-"

"Bisakah kau tidak membahasnya?" Temari memotong dengan gigi bergemeletuk menahan kesal.

"Oh ayolah Temari, itu sudah sebelas tahun yang lalu, kau masih meributkannya?" Raito terlihat santai.

"Gadis mana yang tidak ribut kalau ciuman pertama impiannya musnah dalam sekejap?!" Temari berteriak histeris tanpa mempedulikan tatapan aneh orang disekitarnya.

"Ck, kalau begitu anggap saja bukan ciuman." Masih dengan santai, Raito menanggapi. Entah karena terlalu bodoh atau terlalu berani. Shikamaru tidak habis pikir.

"Mudah mengatakannya kalau kau berada di posisi tersangka, bukan korban," Temari membalas dengan nada sindiran yang kental.

"Hey hey, bukan hanya aku, ingat? Daimaru juga." Pemuda itu tampak tidak terima disalahkan sepenuhnya.

"Kalau begitu, bagaimana kalau kau menyusulnya sekarang?"

Temari tersenyum sadis. Tangannya terkepal kuat sampai menimbulkan suara berderak. Aura membunuh kentara menguar dari tubuhnya. Gawat. Mode bahaya.

Raito tertawa paksa. "K-kurasa, aku ada urusan, Jaa ne!"

Dan pria itu langsung ambil langkah seribu sebelum Temari benar-benar mengirimnya ke alam baka.

Temari yang moodnya down seketika, menghentakkan kakinya kasar, kemudian melangkahkan kakinya berniat meninggalkan Shikamaru di belakang. Tapi pemuda itu sudah lebih dulu menahan pergelangan tangannya.

"Apa?!" Temari bertanya galak plus wajah super sangar, Shikamaru mendadak ciut.

"Kau mau kemana?" Semenyeramkan apapun Temari sekarang, meninggalkan wanita sendiri bukanlah gayanya. Yah, walau sebenarnya gadis itu yang meninggalkannya sih...

"Aku mau makan!" Gadis itu menghentakkan tangannya kasar sampai pegangan Shikamaru terlepas, kemudian pergi tanpa ba-bi-bu lagi. Sepertinya amarah Temari tidak pandang bulu.

Mencoba bersabar, Shikamaru berjalan dengan langkah lebar untuk mensejajari langkahnya dengan si gadis kuncir dua. Dan kali ini, tanpa perlu pikir panjang, pria itu merangkul leher Temari.

"Jangan marah-marah. Kita sedang kencan, kan?" Seketika Temari blushing.

Ctak!

-dan menghadiahi Shikamaru jitakan di kepala.

Ngomong-ngomong, kemana permen kapas gadis itu?

Entahlah.

 **-000-**

Shikamaru tahu Temari adalah gadis yang kasar, galak, dan brutal di medan perang. Tapi ia tidak tahu kalau kebrutalan gadis itu akan tetap berlaku disini, di meja makan.

Dengan penuh nafsu, Temari menyikat habis makanan di piringnya. Tampak tak peduli dengan imejnya sebagai seorang Putri Suna.

Dan entah kenapa melihat nafsu makan gadis itu yang melebihi batas normal sekarang mengingatkan Shikamaru pada teman satu timnya, Chouji. Mendadak dia merinding disko. _Semoga Temari tidak bisa membaca pikiran,_ pemuda itu berdoa dalam hati.

Temari yang merasa diperhatikan, menahan suapan kesekiannya di udara kemudian mendelik tajam. "Apa lihat-lihat?!"

Galak sekali. _Kenapa aku bisa jatuh cinta pada gadis macam ini?!_ Shikamaru merutuki nasib sialnya.

"Pelan-pelan saja, makananmu tidak akan kabur," Pria itu mencoba menasehati.

"Terserah padaku!" Gadis itu melotot tidak terima.

Shikamaru mengalah. Pemuda itu akhirnya memilih untuk menyantap makanannya yang belum tersentuh sejak tadi. Tapi matanya sesekali masih melirik Temari yang makan dengan penuh emosi, sisa-sisa makanan tampak di sudut bibirnya yang kemerahan.

 _Disaat begitu dia tampak seksi-Tunggu! Apa yang baru saja ku pikirkan?_ Shikamaru menggeleng kuat-kuat berusaha mengusir fantasi liarnya. Masa hanya karena melihat bibir Temari dia jadi gila begini? Yang benar saja!

Ngomong-ngomong soal bibir, Shikamaru jadi penasaran dengan yang dimaksud Raito sebagai 'Alergi Ciuman'. Memangnya ada apa dengan ciuman pertama Temari sampai dia alergi begitu? Shikamaru tidak mengerti.

Dan entah sadar atau tidak, Shikamaru terus saja memandangi Temari sampai gadis itu kehilangan nafsu makan.

"Sebenarnya apa yang kau lihat, hah?!" Temari berteriak tepat di depan wajah Shikamaru.

Pemuda itu malah menatapnya serius. Yang ditatap salah tingkah. "Aku sedang berpikir,"

Ada jeda cukup lama sampai-sampai Temari merasa perlu memberi dorongan untuk kelanjutan pernyataan pemuda itu, "Berpikir?"

Shikamaru masih menatapnya, Temari memutar bola matanya jengah. Gadis itu meneguk ocha-nya, berharap itu dapat meredam emosinya. "Kenapa kau alergi ciuman?"

"Uhuk! Uhuk!"

Temari tersedak hebat. Cepat-cepat, gadis itu menepuk-nepuk dadanya guna menetralisir sesak yang tiba-tiba mendera.

Temari melemparkan tatapan tajam begitu pernapasannya telah kembali normal. "Kupikir kau mengerti kalau itu bukan topik yang menyenangkan untuk dibahas,"

Shikamaru mendesah. "Aku tahu, hanya saja kasusmu aneh,"

"Aneh?" Temari berjengit sedikit tak suka.

"Hm, apa kau punya sejenis trauma pada ciuman?" Shikamaru memajukan wajahnya menatap Temari lekat-lekat.

Untuk menghindari kemungkinan _blushing_ , Temari memalingkan wajahnya. "Ya, begitulah. Itu rahasia pribadi,"

"Kau merahasiakan sesuatu dari _ehm_ , kekasihmu sendiri?" Temari menatap Shikamaru heran sekaligus kesal. Hell, setan apa yang sudah membuat Shikamaru jadi _kepoers_ begini?

"Ya," Jawaban mutlak gadis itu layangkan.

Tapi Shikamaru punya banyak cara untuk membuatnya takluk. "Begini saja, bagaimana kalau kita bertukar rahasia?"

"Bertukar rahasia?" Temari mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

"Ya. Kau dengan rahasiamu, dan aku dengan rahasiaku."

Seharusnya Temari menolak. Ya, seharusnya begitu. Tapi iming-iming mendapat rahasia memalukan Shikamaru terdengar begitu menggoda di telinganya. Dan begitulah, akhirnya tanpa disadari, gadis itu mengangguk setuju.

 **-000-**

Gelap.

Itulah yang dirasakan Temari sekarang.

Wajar saja. Matanya tengah ditutup kain sekarang ini. Ia dan teman-temannya tengah bermain apa yang mereka sebut 'Petak Umpet'. Bedanya, ia harus mencari dengan mata tertutup.

"Temari disini!"

"Hey, aku disini!"

"Awas, ada lubang di depanmu!"

Suara-suara teriakan dan cekikikan menyapa indera pendengaran Temari. Gadis kecil itu mendengus kesal, teman-temannya senang sekali mempersulit keadaan.

Temari mempertajam telinganya kalau-kalau mendapati suara salah satu temannya tidak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri.

"Hey, coba tangkap aku!"

Itu Daimaru.

Dari sekian banyak temannya, hanya Daimaru yang punya suara secempreng itu. Temari menyeringai, habislah kau Daimaru.

Bocah sepuluh tahun itu melangkah hati-hati mengikuti sumber suara. Batinnya tertawa puas membayangkan bagaimana wajah Daimaru begitu menyadari kalau posisinya telah di ketahui.

Temari kecil menggapai-gapai udara kosong. _Feeling_ nya berkata kalau sebentar lagi ia akan segera terbebas dari penutup mata sialan itu. Sedikit lagi... Tinggal sedikit lagi...

Cup!

Gadis kecil itu merasakan sesuatu menyentuh bibirnya. Sesuatu yang basah dan ... berlendir?

Buru-buru Temari melepaskan penutup matanya guna melihat apa yang baru saja disentuh bibirnya.

Untuk sepersekian detik, gadis itu mengerjapkan matanya sebelum-

"KYAAAAAAAAA!"

-Berteriak histeris.

 **-000-**

"... Katak?" Shikamaru menatap gadis dihadapannya lekat-lekat, yang ditatap mengangguk setengah hati.

"Jadi ciuman pertamamu ... dengan katak?" Shikamaru bertanya tidak percaya.

"Tidak perlu diperjelas juga kan?" Temari menggerutu. Wajahnya memerah karena malu sekaligus kesal.

"Aku tidak mengerti bagaimana hal itu bisa membuatmu trauma," Pemuda Nara itu menggeleng-geleng heran.

"Kau bisa berkata begitu karena belum mengalaminya sendiri!" Temari berteriak tidak terima.

Shikamaru hanya menatap Temari datar kemudian mengorek telinganya yang pengang akibat teriakan gadis di hadapannya. Tindakan yang sungguh berani.

Temari menggeram kesal melihat kelakuan pemuda itu, ingin rasanya ia menerbangkan orang itu dengan kipasnya. Tapi ditahannya. Setidaknya, jangan di tempat ini. Hutan sepertinya lebih cocok. Oh _kami-sama_ , lindungilah Shikamaru.

"Jadi Temari, kurasa aku punya solusi untuk masalahmu," Dengan ketenangan khas pemimpin, Shikamaru menatap Temari.

Gadis itu menatap Shikamaru sangsi. "Benarkah?"

"Ya, kemari ku beritahu." Pemuda itu mengibaskan tangannya memberi isyarat pada Temari untuk mendekat. Dan gadis itu menurut saja.

Cup!

Sebuah kecupan ringan mendarat tepat di bibir ranum Temari.

Temari melongo, wajahnya memerah. Shikamaru tersenyum puas.

"Lupakan ciuman katak sialan itu. Cukup ingat ciuman dariku tadi,"

"Si-sialan kau! Ini tempat umum tahu!" Temari tergagap. Wajahnya masih merah padam.

Shikamaru mengangkat bahunya acuh kemudian meneguk ocha-nya. Temari menatap pemuda itu tajam. "Lalu, apa rahasiamu?"

"Rahasiaku?" Shikamaru kembali memberi isyarat pada Temari untuk mendekat.

Gadis kuncir dua itu menatap pemuda di hadapannya curiga. Ia mengangkat tangan kirinya untuk menutup mulutnya. Jaga-jaga kalau Shikamaru ingin menciumnya lagi. Hell, berciuman di tempat umum bukanlah gayanya!

"Rahasiaku adalah-" Shikamaru menggantungkan kalimatnya. Temari -entah kenapa- menahan nafas.

"Aku mencintaimu,"

"..."

"..."

"Itu bukan rahasia, bodoh!"

"Tapi sebelumnya rahasia,"

"..."

"..."

"Shikamaru!"

 **Owari~**

 **A/N :**

Gahaha saya ga tau kenapa bisa nulis fic ini padahal niatnya bikin fic lain ._. *plakplak

Oke Oke, anggep aja ini sequel You're The One yang kemarin saya janjiin karena sebenernya, aslinya saya ga ada niat bikin ini ._. *sokpolos *dibakar

Ide ini tiba-tiba aja lewat di otak saya yang lagi ngadat mikirin kelanjutan sequel You're The One yang padahal udah di ketik sampe pertengahan:") *malah curhat *ditendang

Yah saya harap fanfic ketiga saya ini ga bikin kalian mual-mual, mules-mules, kejang-kejang, atau yang lainnya lagi:")

Dan terima kasih buat kalian yang sudi baca atau bahkan ngereview fanfic saya yang ini dan yang sebelumnya, Sumpah saya masih terharu sampe sekarang:") *lebay *digampar

Sampai ketemu di karya absurd saya lainnya. Jaa ne~


End file.
